Who would've thought?
by positiveoutlook
Summary: Who would've thought that dreams come true? And, who would've thought I'd end up with you? Who would've thought what they said was true? But it was. And you are. Light and darkness coming through. A Jacob and Renesmee story.
1. So beautiful

**_Authors Note:_**So, I'm not really a huge fan of the Edward/Bella relationship, but I do love the Twilight saga and I instantly fell in love with the Jacob/Nessie relationship, and I thought it was left really unfinished, so I decided that I would write a story on how I wanted things to plan out. This story takes place about 7 years after Breaking Dawn, and will probably contain spoilers so if you haven't read BD, go read it, and then come back to read this. Also, this story is rated M for some future themes.

**_Disclaimer:_**I don't own any of Ms. Meyer's fabulous characters. The only thing I own is this blog. (:

* * *

Tuesday. Another day that Jacob wasn't here. I've been marking my calender, since two weeks ago when he stopped showing up, for every day that he isn't here. It sounds more pathetic than it actually is.

No, maybe that's a lie. It's pretty pathetic.

Speaking of pathetic, sitting in bed all day sulking over my best-friend-gone-missing was probably not helping my case in any way. So, with much effort, I heaved myself out of bed and landed with a loud thud on the floor, which takes a lot of effort when you come from a family of vampires who can do just about anything without making so much as a whisper of noise.

When I finally reached the bottom of the steps (I'd been staying in the big house since Jacob left, because I really didn't need to hear my parents talking about me, or anything else I didn't need to here. Though I'd rather have the latter if I needed to choose), I heard my dad calling me. Not in a low voice, like he normally calls me in, but a full blown yell.

"Yeah, dad?" I said in a hushed voice when I reached the kitchen. Which to be truthful, too much time is spent in, considering our house is filled with non-eating vampires.

"Sit down, please, Renesmee," He looked at me with tense eyes. "I need to talk to you about something."

Okay... well, "something" with my dad usually meant something that he over analyzed and mutated until it was fit to be a reason for him to be angry with me. And this usually started with - aha! He must have been rummaging through my mind the past few days. That explains why I've been seeing him around the big house much more then usual when I'm staying here.

I sat down and looked at him, my eye's equally tense. "What is it, dad?"

"Renesmee," he started "Why have you been so out of sorts lately?"

I don't know, dad, maybe because my best friend's gone missing and I have absolutely no one to talk to? That might be a reason.

His expression changed dramatically, from one of concern to anger. Damn it, I need to stop forgetting that he can hear everything.

"Sorry, dad. I forgot. I just-"

He cut me off. "It's alright. You don't need to be upset much longer though"

He started to smile, and I was about to question him until I heard three loud raps on the front door. I quickly shot my gaze back to my dad, and raised my eyebrows suspiciously. He just nodded and gestured towards the door, before walking out the back.

I shrugged it off, and stood up to answer the door. I was hoping to see Jacob there, but I knew that wasn't likely. I took a deep breath before I opened it, smoothing back my messy bun (just incase), and opened it.

How was it, that after being away from someone so long, your imagined picture of them in your mind never lives up to how beautiful they actually are?

We just looked at each other for a second, neither one of us daring to say a word. To be honest, I don't think that either one of us had anything to say. Being away from Jake so long left me completely speechless when I was face to face with him again.

I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there, and stared at him.

He took a deep breath and blinked a few times, and it looked like he was trying to hold back tears but I knew better.

"Nessie…" He breathed, his eyes growing lighter, more coherent of where he was.

I was still staring blankly at him, dazed. Once I caught up with what was going on, my anger fizzed up inside of me and I turned my back to him to walk away. But it was too late, and he was too fast. He caught my arm and turned me back to him and looked at me with pleading eyes that I just couldn't turn my back on.

"Nessie, please. Just let me explain." His voice was so low, almost a whisper and I conceded to it all to easily.

"Explain what, Jacob? Why you left me for weeks, with no explanation? Why you never called or… or - anything? How you left me with no one to talk to?" I was fuming, I couldn't just let him get away with this by giving me his puppy dog look. No way, it wasn't happening. "Now why would that need an explanation?"

His gaze left my eyes and dragged down to his feet and I felt guilt rush over me for being so harsh.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just. I don't know." I sighed and sat down on the couch and he looked a little awkward, so I moved a few pillows and patted the space next to me. "You can sit if you want to."

He did, and I could feel the tense in the air between us. Why did it have to be so hard? It never was like this. We were just best friends. Just Jake and Nessie, and that was it. So why did that feel like it wasn't enough?

"How about this," he began, and I could see the apologetic look lurking somewhere in the back of his eyes. "If you give me five minutes to explain, and you're still upset with me when I'm finished, you don't have to ever talk to me again."

I was taken aback at that. Like I could live without ever speaking to Jake again? Was he crazy?

I nodded anyways and allowed him to continue.

"So, here's what happened." He paused, looking at me to make sure that I was listening and continued when he saw that I was. "There was a vamp in the area, and she was fast. You don't know how fast she was Ness. And she kept trying to find holes in us, we don't know why but we think it might have been -" He sensored himself, but I didn't question him and he kept going. "Well anyways, we couldn't catch her and we had to move the pack out of the area to corner her. And I was pretty much wolf 24/7 and I couldn't take the chance of coming back. I was too busy trying to protect you Ness. The only thing more important to me than being with you as much as I possibly can, is keeping you safe."

He took a breath, trying to catch up with himself and I couldn't be mad at him anymore. If I could have kissed him right there and then, I would have, but I knew that was out of the question so I just threw my arms around him in a big hug.

"Oh, Jacob!" I exclaimed, "I'm so - so relieved!"

He looked at me questioningly. "Relieved?"

I nodded my head with as much speed as I could manage and I pressed my palm gently to the side of his neck, transferring him my feelings of emptiness when he was gone, and how I had thought he was tired of me, and wouldn't ever come back. His eye's glazed over throughout this little show, so I knew he was watching, and when I pulled my hand back he squeezed me harder until I could barely breathe.

"Ness, I could never, ever, ever get tired of you. You're my best friend." My face fell a little at that, but I hoped he hadn't noticed. "And I've been around this long, haven't I?"

I chuckled quietly. "Yeah, I guess you have."

He grinned and the whole room became brighter. My Jacob, my sun, was finally back. And it didn't matter right then if I had him as a best friend, or as a - but I couldn't think the word. The only thing that mattered at that moment was that he was there with me.


	2. WolfJake

The next day was better, and worse.

It was better because I got to spend the whole day with Jake. And it was worse because I still had the urge that I needed something more. Anything more.

Now, we were sitting outside Jacob's house, on the fold out lawn chairs that he's had forever - well, as long as I can remember. A month ago, this would have been just another day with Jake, my best friend. But now, it was something totally different. And it was only different to me, and that really hurt.

But, being me - I wasn't gonna say anything.

"Hey, Nessie?" The sound of Jake's voice pulled me back into reality.

I took a second to drown myself in the sweet symphony that was his voice. It was all deep, and rough.

He must've thought I didn't hear him or something, even though I did, loud and clear, because he called my name again, a little bit louder. I was gonna explain why I hadn't answered the first time, but I decided it against it. Saying 'Oh, sorry Jake, I was just admiring the beauty that is your voice' would sound a little bit more than weird.

"Yeah?"

He turned his head to the side so that he was looking at me straight on. "Are you - uh.." he seemed to be struggling to find the word, judging by his eyebrows knitting tightly together. "Are you alright?"

That caught me off guard. Had he noticed me admiring him earlier when we went swimming? I mean, if you went swimming with someone like Jacob, you'd be admiring them, too. I - I just couldn't NOT look at him when he stripped his shirt off like that, and the muscles in his stomach tightened up and then - ugh. There I go again. I really needed to stop doing that.

"Yeah... I - I'm fine, Jake," My voice cracked, betraying me and making my before statement null. I didn't know what to say, so I just shut my lips and waited for him to respond.

Next thing I knew, he was right next to me. I could feel his breath against my skin and I shivered. He set his hand on my shoulder and put his face so it was right in front of mine, staring me straight in the eyes.

"Ness, don't lie to me. I can tell when somethings up, and somethings definitely up. You've never been as quiet as you've been today. Now, either you're gonna tell me, or I'm gonna drag your dad here and have him get it out of you," Oh, god. The dad threat. Why'd he always have to use that one? I never had a way out, except mom, and she hated shielding me unless it was something urgent, 'cause dad always got really mad at her when she did that without telling him.

I took my lip in and bit down on it, hard, but it didn't hurt. His eyes softened a little bit and the corners of his lips turned down slightly.

"Aw, Ness," He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "I'm sorry. You know I hate doing that to you, but I hate it when you won't tell me what's wrong. It makes me nervous, you know that."

He was right - I did know that. But telling him what was wrong right now definitely wasn't going to help make it any better.

"It's okay. . . I know you're just trying to make sure that I'm okay. I know you worry, Jake. But - please. . . if - if you love me at all," and I only said that because I knew he did love me, just not in the right way. "Just wait, okay? I promise it's nothing fatal to me or to anyone else and I'm fine. I'm just - I'm not comfortable sharing it with anyone right now."

He looked at me, searching my eyes for anything hidden but I kept them hard and intent on not revealing anything.

He nodded. "Alright, Ness. But if I find out anything different..."

I decided it was time to lighten up things.

"What? You'll go all wolf on me?" I grinned playfully and shoved him.

He stood up, towering over me, and then tugged on my hand, silently asking me to stand up. I did. He took my hand and started leading me towards the woods across from his house.

"Jake? Where're we going?" I asked.

He seemed to be focusing on something else, but I wasn't really sure what that something else was. "Just stay here a second, Ness."

He took off and left me standing there for a second, wondering what was going on. Not even 10 seconds later, a big, russet wolf came trotting towards me. He reached me, and bent his head down.

I knew what that meant. I scratched behind his ear and he let out a low, throaty sound of pleasure.

After about a few minutes of that, wolf-Jake lowered a little bit to the ground and his eyes flitted to his back.

I looked at him, confused. "What, you want me to ride you?" I laughed at the thought, even though I'd ridden on wolf-Jake tons of times before. But this was different, somehow.

His big head nodded.

I thought for a second at how I'd felt that first time I'd gone running with Jake in his wolf-form. How carefree and wonderful everything felt. I didn't even have to debate this. I climbed on his back and secured myself by burying my hands in his fur and holding on tight.

He straightened himself back up and took off.

I was free again.


	3. Clearings and halfbreeds

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliff hanger. Inspiration kinda just struck me here. I had some other stuff I was gonna say here, but I forget what it was.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. All characters belong to Smeyer, no matter how much I wish they belonged to Nadia (author of HoM. Go read it!)

The wind was around me, whipping my hair back, leaving my confused thoughts back where I was standing moments ago. For a moment, everything was how it used to be. Jacob and Nessie, best friends.

I wasn't really sure where we were headed until we passed this big oak tree that me and Jake had spent a whole day sitting under, just talking about everything. It was a good day. It was an easy day. A just Nessie and Jake day. But now, that tree and that day seemed worlds different, like it happened a million years ago.

Anyways - I knew where we were going once I saw that tree. He was taking me to the clearing.

Now, this clearing wasn't just your average clearing. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Once you got close enough, the tree's got really thick, so Jake'd have to get back in his human form for that, and then it opens up, the tree's all of a sudden aren't there. That opening alone was enough to make it magical. But that wasn't even the best part.

After the opening in the tree's, you're in this sort of circle of them. The leaves always stay thick, even through the winter, so you can't really see the sky much. Except on the rare days that it's sunny, in which case the sun shines a little through the small break in the brush. The grass is really long and there's these really pretty white flowers. Jake said once that they were really weeds, but I'd given him a stern look and said that nothing that pretty could be a weed. He didn't try to defy me again.

I remember exactly how we found this place. It was a Tuesday, back when things were still easy. We were walking through the forest, trying to find the oak tree we'd spent the day at the week before, but I guess we must've either missed it (Or, Jake saw it but didn't tell me, 'cause I know I didn't see it.) because the next thing we were standing in that beautiful clearing.

All of a sudden we stopped, wolf-Jake lifting his shoulder up, and then dropping it down, silently telling me to hop off his back. I looked around and realized we were at the part were the tree's thickened.

I turned on him, so both my legs were on the same side, before I jumped down. I didn't bother brushing off the wolf hair.

Wolf-Jake trotted off into a thick of bushes, and came back a minute later. He wasn't wearing the shirt he'd been wearing before we left.

I let my eyes roam over the plains of his chest, quick as possible so he wouldn't notice. But he probably did.

He strided over to me and took my hand, sending shivers down my spine.

"You wanna go through first, Ness?" Always the gentleman.

"Could you go first? I would but..." I thought for half a second. "I don't wanna mess up my hair."

I flipped a curl over my shoulder, like one of those annoying teen girls that Jake hates, and feigned being cocky.

"Sure, sure," He said, trying to suppress laughter, I could tell.

God, why did those two words make my stomach get all fluttery? He always said 'Sure, sure' ever since I could remember, and it never made my stomach do flip flops.

He kept a tight grip on my hand and moved some of the brush out of the way, it didn't go without notice the way that the muscles in his arms tightened, and held them for me.

I stepped through after him.

Jake kinda just stared around for a second before leading me into the middle of the clearing, and sitting us down.

He crossed his legs, Indian style. I took his example and did the same.

"So, Ness," He grinned his sunshine grin at me and squeezed my hand, which was still firmly in his.

"So, Jacob," I repeated. "Is there any specific reason why we're here?"

"Nah, not really. I just thought you'd like it. We can go back to the big house if you want..." He trailed off, I could see he thought I'd meant that I didn't want to be here with him.

"No! No, no, Jake. I love the clearing. You know that. I - I was just wondering why we came here so out-of-the-blue," I said quickly.

"Same reason you just said, Ness. I know you love it here," He grinned again. "D'you like riding on me? We haven't done that in forever, huh?"

I blushed fiercely at that, even though I knew there was no double meaning behind his words.

"Maybe if you weren't so obnoxious and could slow down just a bit, it'd be better," His face fell a little. What was wrong with him today? "I'm just playing, Jacob. You know how much I love going fast. Got it from dad."

We kept on with this for another few hours, just talking. It was still a little bit awkward, and he kept thinking I was being serious when I insulted him, even though I wasn't. To be honest, I couldn't even think of one thing that I really didn't like about Jacob.

Around 5:00 he decided it was time to leave. He didn't phase to bring me home, he said he wanted to spend a little more time talking, so we walked back to the big house at an almost-human pace.

When we got there, finally, my mouth dropped at who I saw standing in the doorway.

"Nahuel?"


End file.
